


we walk the plank on a sinking ship

by water_poet



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Gay, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love/Hate, M/M, Melodrama, Mild Language, Non-Canon Relationship, Oblivious, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, and me tbh, cuz Harry’s a drama queen, ever heard the expression "swearing like a sailor"?, honestly just disregard canon, just guys being dudes, let’s be real here, my favorite cuz I love to suffer haha, yeah that's harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: Harry comes to Carlos to ask a favor. Carlos agrees, and somehow they fall in love.Title from Do You Know Who I Think I Am by Fall Out Boy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a oneshot smh
> 
> PS hey look another fandom I have no business being in but heyo here the fuck I am
> 
> I wrote most of this listening to Only Us from DEH so there's that too

Of all the things Carlos had expected to see that warm spring morning, Harry Hook climbing through the window of his hideout waving a torn white cloth was somewhere near the bottom of the list.  
  
It was Saturday, meaning that no one was expecting Carlos to be anywhere and he had the perfect excuse to camp in his hideaway all afternoon.  
  
The hideaway was nothing special, just an old loft in an abandoned building that Carlos had converted into a workshop for all his projects. A large torn canvas sheet that had once been a curtain of some kind hung over the entrance to the loft to grant Carlos some privacy, more or less hiding the open space. He'd swept out the dust and brought up a table, old milk crates from ration shipments for seats, blueprints that he'd found in the dump, and a variety of tools that he'd bartered for at the market.  
  
He might have hated his mother and her passions, but he had learned furs were a valuable trading tool as long as you didn't think too hard about where they came from.  
  
The loft had a wide window in which there had once been glass, but was now covered with the remains of one of Evie's failed patterns. The bright blue wasn't exactly easy on the eye, but it did its job of blocking the sun from streaming directly into Carlos' face while he worked.  
  
On this particular Saturday, the project was a set of walkie talkies. Mal had said the devices might very well come in handy, and Carlos had been commissioned to make a pair.  
  
He had pretended to complain, but the rest of the Core Four were thoroughly aware of Carlos' love for technology and didn't pay him any mind. This was typical, even when Carlos _was_ serious about something.  
  
That was the world, and Carlos had learned to live with it. After all, the Isle didn't encourage affection or generosity. Groups were created as survival methods. Friends were only allies, and nothing more. Lovers were tools.  
  
Regardless, however, he'd set out to complete the walkie talkies. Humming a tune he'd heard snatches of on his radio, Carlos was in the middle of rewiring a megaphone soundbox when his work was interrupted by what sounded like a loud scratching.  
  
He froze, ceasing his humming and setting down the walkie talkie base as silently as possible.  
  
The noise stopped, and just when Carlos thought he'd imagined it, it redoubled, louder and more frequent. It reminded Carlos of the sound of carpentry projects he'd done in the past, something metal and sharp scraping against the wood.  
  
It was coming from below the window.  
  
Carlos held his breath, still listening. Along with the scratching, he was pretty sure he could hear someone breathing heavily, muttering under their breath.  
  
He dared not call out. With any luck, whoever it was would give up or ignore him completely.  
  
Apparently, Carlos had no such luck. The next second, Evie's pattern was ripped from the nails that held it to the wall as a sizable figure dressed in red clumsily dragged themselves through the window and onto the floor of the loft, mumbling curses as they did so.  
  
Carlos yelped and jumped back as the figure stood, pushed its hair away from its eyes, and thrust an old white rag dangling from the tip of a silver hook in Carlos' direction. Carlos realized it was the hook that had been making the scraping noises he'd been hearing.  
  
"Yer the de Vil kid, right?" said the figure, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Carlos didn't need to demand who was asking. He knew the eyes that were staring almost nonchalantly into his own, eyes like the sea after a storm, bordered with smudged black paint.  
  
"Hook" he acknowledged, clenching his jaw.  
  
"The one and only" Harry Hook shrugged, letting the white cloth fall to the ground. "Unless ye count me dad or me sisters"  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Carlos demanded, instinctively grabbing a nearby screwdriver as if it would actually help him against the pirate should he decide to attack.  
  
"Easy on the language, pup" Harry cajoled, smirking.  
  
Carlos did not like the way his stomach twisted at the nickname, so he folded his arms over his chest and stood to his full height, trying, and failing, to be intimidating.  
  
"Answer the question before I push you right back out that window" he said.  
  
Harry let out a low whistle. "Feisty. Suits ya, I think"  
  
Carlos only frowned and set his jaw tighter.  
  
The pirate raised both his hands in mock surrender, glancing pointedly at the white cloth. "I just need a job, pup. A little birdie told me yer good with machines"  
  
Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that?"  
  
Harry waved his hand as if to brush the question aside. "Doesn't matter. I just need a lil' favor. I'll pay ya, if ye want. Quid pro quo"  
  
There was something in the pirate's voice that was bothering Carlos, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Instead, he continued asking questions. After all, whatever the pirate was after must have been important if he had decided it was worth wandering into the Core Four's territory for.  
  
"What exactly is it you want, Hook?"  
  
"A pocket watch. Nice little one, innit? Just to carry around with me. A loud one" Harry explained, the words coming out in a rush, almost as if he didn't want anyone else to hear.  
  
Carlos could hardly believe his ears. "A watch?"  
  
"Yeh, a watch. Loud. Definitely loud" Harry repeated, trying not to look excited.  
  
Carlos looked beyond bewildered. It would appear Harry Hook had more surprises in him than the shorter boy had anticipated.  
  
"So you're telling me" Carlos began, still too bemused to fully articulate his thoughts, "that you snuck into our territory, risking life and limb, to ask me to make you a clock?"  
  
"A pocket watch, yeh"  
  
Carlos raised his eyebrows. If he hadn't known better, Harry might have thought he was impressed.  
  
The shorter boy bit his lip, staring at the ground as he thought the request over. He'd never actually made anything for anyone outside of the Core Four. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Harry had cornered one of his friends to make them disclose the location of his hideout. He wouldn't blame them. Harry was intimidating without even trying, a skill he was admittedly envious of.  
  
"A loud pocket watch" Carlos muttered, mostly to himself. "That could take months. The parts aren't exactly easy to find in good condition, you know"  
  
"I'll get 'em for ya. Just tell me what to look for" Harry said. "I think Uma's ma uses stuff like that for jewelry. I could nick a few, no problem. Anything ye need"  
  
To his surprise, Carlos found his chest twisting as he finally recognized the underlying tone of desperation in Hook's voice.  
  
The pirate was afraid. Afraid that Carlos might say no, or even call the rest of the Core Four on him. If his voice hadn't given him away, the manner in which his left hand continually fidgeted with the hem of his coat certainly would have.  
  
"You're really serious about this, huh, Hook?" Carlos asked, almost trying to affirm it to himself.  
  
"I wouldn't have come all the way to ye if I wasn't, pup" Harry replied, absently reaching for the unfinished walkie talkie base.  
  
Carlos stepped in front of him before he could get at the device.  
  
"Hands off the merchandise" he said, surprising even himself with the confidence in his tone.  
  
Hook looked surprised, too, but he quickly smoothed it away with another smirk and ruffled Carlos' hair instead, a gesture that did not annoy Carlos nearly as much as it should have.  
  
"Aight, aight" said the pirate, stuffing his hand into his pocket for good measure, but leaving the hook still gleaming at his side.  
  
"Do we have a deal or not? Me crew's gonna be wondering where I'm at and me dad's gonna ask questions"  
  
Carlos pretended to think, just to see Harry's ocean eyes dart back and forth nervously.  
  
"Alright"  
  
He said it so casually that, for a moment, Harry didn't even realize Carlos had agreed. When he did, however, the pirate's ears practically perked up at that news, and a grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Really? Ye'll do it?"  
  
"Yes, I'll do it. Don't make me change my mind" Carlos replied, trying to hide his smile.  
  
"I could kiss ye, pup!" Harry said, failing to notice the way Carlos' face flushed almost instantly.  
  
Wait, what?  
  
"I'll bring ye everything I find tomorrow, savvy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure" Carlos managed, pretending to now be thoroughly uninterested.  
  
Harry smiled, and Carlos realized it suited him.  
  
"See ya later!" Harry said, starting to climb back out the window.  
  
"You can just use the ladder" Carlos offered, gesturing to the ladder that lead from the ground floor of the building to the loft.  
  
Harry put on a fake pout. "Yer no fun, pup. Learn ta live a little!" he grinned, making a mock salute before disappearing out the window.  
  
Carlos waited for a few moments before rushing to the window against his better judgement, half expecting to see Hook's body lying in the alleyway.  
  
To his surprise, Hook was already gone, but there was a rope dangling from a large fishing hook that was stuck into the side of the building.  
  
Carlos rolled his eyes and tacked Evie's now thoroughly decimated pattern back to the wall and returning to his work, trying to get those stormy eyes out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Sure enough, the pirate returned the next day, carrying a small pouch full of assorted gears and scraps which he dumped unceremoniously onto Carlos' work bench.  
  
"Good thing I don't have a system or anything" Carlos muttered sarcastically, carefully reorganizing the various tools on the workbench.  
  
"Mm, thank heaven for small favors, eh?" Harry grinned, leaning up against the wall and polishing his hook against his coat.  
  
Carlos couldn't tell if the pirate was teasing, and he decided not to risk trying to find the answer. Instead, he began sifting through the scraps.   
  
"I'm impressed, Hook. I didn't think you'd actually be able to find anything" he admitted.  
  
The pirate shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say?"  
  
"A lot, from what I've gathered" Carlos replied, a small smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Harry snorted by did not retort. Instead, his focus shifted to Carlos' fingers as the darted over the tiny parts and scraps, looking for the perfect bits.  
  
"How'd a kid like ye learn to build this stuff, anyway?" Harry asked, pulling up a crate to sit by the workbench.  
  
Carlos shrugged, ignoring his being called a kid and not taking his eyes off his work. "I don't know. I've always been good at it, I guess. Mom always says my math skills would be useful in pattern designing, but I'm not exactly eager to follow in her footsteps"  
  
"I know the feeling" said Harry quietly, staring off into space. For a moment, his eyes looked peaceful, like the sky after a rainstorm.  
  
Carlos went back to his work before he was caught staring.  
  
"Don't you have any hobbies?" he asked.  
  
Harry thought for a long moment. "I can sail. Me dad taught me how to sword fight and fence. Uma teaches me how to cook, when she's in a good mood"  
  
Carlos raised an eyebrow. "You cook?"  
  
The pirate seemed to realize what he'd said, and he glared before looking away. "Yeah. I'm not any good, but it's something to do, innit?"  
  
Carlos hummed in agreement. A few moments passed in silence, before Carlos snickered in spite of himself.  
  
Harry looked up and frowned. "What's so funny?"  
  
Biting back his laughter, Carlos said, "I'm just imagining you in chef hat and one of those 'Kiss the Cook' aprons" he admitted.  
  
To his surprise and relief, Harry laughed. It was a raucous and wild laugh, but genuine. "Don't ye wish ye could" he teased, winking playfully at Carlos.  
  
The shorter boy turned red instantly, and pretended to suddenly be very engrossed in his work.  
  
"In your dreams, Hook"  
  
"Every night" the pirate grinned.  
  
To his surprise, Carlos laughed with his companion in spite of the pink still staining his cheeks.

* * *

"I brought ye some extras today" Harry said, setting a greasy paper bag beside his latest sack of scraps.  
  
Carlos frowned at the package.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Consider it collateral" he replied, setting his hook aside to open the bag.  
  
Carlos realized that he'd never seen Harry actually let go of the hook in his presence before.  
  
He felt something like pride.  
  
The smell from the bag was the same Carlos sometimes caught a whiff of when he passed the food carts in the main square, peddling fish and meat and soups. When Harry tore the bag open, Carlos realized why.  
  
Inside were two somewhat squashed packages of fries. Harry immediately took one for himself and gestured for Carlos to take the other.  
  
Ever-cautious, Carlos crossed his arms and frowned.  
  
"What's the catch, Hook?"  
  
"The only catch around here is ye, pup" the pirate chuckled, half to himself.  
  
Carlos rolled his eyes and picked up his portion gingerly, half expecting it to explode. He examined it carefully.  
  
"Geez, ye act like ya've never seen food before" Harry remarked.  
  
"I don't see it often" Carlos admitted.  
  
Harry paused and looked up, slightly bewildered. "What do ye mean?"  
  
The shorter boy realized what he'd said and cleared his throat. "Nothing. Mom just forgets sometimes, that's all" he insisted, fully aware of the awkward way his words tumbled out.   
  
"She forgets to feed ye?" Harry asked hesitantly. He wasn't reluctant for the sake of nerves. Rather, he was almost talking in measured tones, as if holding back some kind of anger.  
  
Hoping to change the topic, Carlos bit into one of his fries, trying to ignore the heat that burned his tongue. He cleared his throat again.  
  
"These are pretty good. Did you make them?" Carlos asked.  
  
The pirate grinned and leaned back against the wall.   
  
"If ye like 'em, then yeh, I did" he laughed. "With some help from Uma. Had to convince her mum to let us use the fryers" Harry explained, letting out a breath. "That was frightening, let me tell ya"  
  
"I can't believe the big bad Harry Hook is afraid of a little old sea witch" Carlos teased.  
  
Harry humphed but did not retort. Instead, he set aside his now empty package and walked over to the workbench, eyeing Carlos' work carefully.  
  
The shorter boy looked up. "Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
The pirate held up his hands in a familiar fake surrender pose. "Can't a man look at his own pocket watch?" he asked.  
  
"It's not much of anything just yet" Carlos admitted. "Just some primary gears and the basic clockwork interface"  
  
"I may not know what yer sayin', but it sounds so nice coming from ye that I can't complain" Harry admitted, grinning.  
  
Carlos forced himself to ignore his companion for fear of embarrassing himself. Hurridly, he grabbed a small silver object and tossed it to Harry, who caught it easily with one hand.  
  
__ Showoff.  
  
"Evie gave me this old locket that I can use for a shell" Carlos explained. "What d'you think?"  
  
Harry examined the locket carefully. The silver was tarnished, but the design of roses and thorns organized in a circle was still visible. Harry ran a finger over the raised details, an almost melancholic look coming to his eyes.  
  
"It'll do" he said at last, tossing the locket back to Carlos, who caught it with a little more difficulty.   
  
"The inner mechanisms are gonna take a long time. And you'll have to wind it every morning" Carlos admitted.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Always thought I could use some consistency in me life. Ye know, maybe a pet or a boyfriend, too"  
  
"They're all one in the same to you, Hook" Carlos scoffed, delicately attaching a gear to the series he already had.  
  
His words came out harsher than he meant them to, and Harry frowned, sitting on a crate and leaning against the wall while propping his feet up on top of another box.  
  
"If I knew ye thought so little of me, I'd have found another kid-genius for the job" the pirate said.  
  
Carlos sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry. And I'm not a kid"  
  
"Fair enough" Hook agreed, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. Several minutes passed, and Carlos had just started to worry that he now had a six-foot tall pirate fast asleep in his hideout when Harry opened one eye and caught him staring.  
  
Carlos looked away quickly, his fingers suddenly slipping on the gears. Harry watched him fumble for a moment before letting out a sigh and standing up.  
  
"I'll be on me way now, pup. Folks to torture, sods to mug, ye know how it goes" he said, spreading his arms in a gesture of mocking apology. "Did ye finish the food?"  
  
"No, sorry. You want it?" Carlos asked absently.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nice try, pup. Can't have ye dyin' of starvation on me _just_ yet. Not without my merchandise" he replied, starting to climb out the window.  
  
By the time Carlos realized, he was long gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by and the project turned out to be even more complex than Carlos had anticipated.  
  
Harry kept him company anyways, regaling him with stories about the sea and his gang and his sisters.  
  
He'd never have admitted it, but Carlos was growing fond of the pirate. It was only a few weeks into their unlikely companionship, but the pirate and the pup had come to some kind of bizarre symbiotic relationship.  
  
Neither would admit it, but it was almost nice.  
  
The sun had started to set when Harry arrived one evening, laden with a handful of scraps and another package of food, this time in the form of lumpy but edible biscuits.  
  
Carlos had assured the pirate he didn't new any more spare parts, but it appeared Harry was as stubborn as he was crass.  
  
"Just some bonus for ye, pup" was all Hook would say, never meeting Carlos' eyes as he did so.  
  
"I'm not gonna have enough room for all this" Carlos said as he gestured at the new pile.  
  
Harry shrugged, fiddling with a loose button on his jacket. "I'll help ye add on an extension. Lord knows ye'll need some help with them skinny arms of yers"  
  
Their conversations were always like this. Half teasing, half flirtatious banter, tossed back and forth as if the two conversationalists had known each other for countless years.  
  
Some days, when there was only warm silence and Harry would stare out the half open window as the sunlight etched out his cheekbones, Carlos found himself half hoping that the whole ordeal would never end.  
  
He hated himself for feeling that way, of course, but Carlos hated himself for nearly everything.  
  
Eventually, he began to realize Harry did, too.  
  
"Why do you need this thing anyway?" Carlos asked absently that evening, adjusting one of the tiny gears. The question had been lingering in his mind, but he'd never intended to actually ask it.  
  
To his surprise, Harry said nothing for a moment, instead flinging himself down onto one of the milk crates near the window.  
  
"Do ye always interrogate yer clients like this, or am I just special?" he said at last, voice gruff as he folding his arms and noticeably avoiding Carlos's eye. At first, Carlos couldn't place the look in the pirate's gaze.  
  
Later, he would remember it as the same one he'd worn when first asking about the watch: fear.  
  
The shorter boy sighed in annoyance. "I've been spending hours on this thing every day, lying to my friends, and sneaking you in here under the risk of getting kicked out of my own group. I think I should at least know why you want it"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, when ye put it _that_ way..."  
  
Carlos huffed angrily and started to work even more intently, as if ignoring Harry would just make him go away.  
  
"It's for me dad"  
  
Carlos paused, frowning. Certainly not the answer he'd been expecting. "You're having me make a gift for your dad?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"No, ye idjit! It's to keep him away from me" Harry snapped, suddenly falling silent as if he'd said something he shouldn't have.  
  
For a moment, the silence hung awkwardly. Carlos remembered the Neverland stories, about the crocodile and the clock and the original Hook losing his hand to the beast.  
  
"Harry" Carlos said slowly, without realizing it was the first time he'd referred to the pirate by his name, "Why are you trying to keep your dad away?"  
  
Harry said nothing for a few minutes, and it was impossible to tell if he was thinking or just ignoring Carlos.  
  
"Force of habit, I guess. He's not one for affection, ye know" Harry admitted finally. "He...he doesn't like children, even me and me sisters. Gets violent, sometimes"  
  
Something like ice settled into Carlos' stomach, and he turned to see Harry staring pointedly at a pile of wood scraps.  
  
He knew the feeling.  
  
They all did.  
  
Kids brought into a harsh world, unwanted by everyone except each other.  
  
In that moment, it seemed pointless to fight, especially when they all went home to the same war day after day, hoping to avoid the sting of a blade or a wand or a fist.  
  
"Oh" Carlos murmured. He had no other way to communicate this feeling, this sudden realization. It almost felt like magic, like one of the fairytales that had ended long ago and cursed them all to an island, to a life of struggle and bitterness.  
  
Against his better judgement, he stood and approached. Harry stood as well, and Carlos found himself looking directly at the pirate. Unthinking, he reached out to gently brush his hand across Harry's cheek.  
  
For a moment, Harry looked at him, stormy eyes framed by black paint and filled with sorrow. He leaned in Carlos' touch, and Carlos realized just how close they were.  
"Harry" the shorter boy whispered again, as reverently as if he was saying a prayer.  
  
Harry sneered weakly, as if the very idea of kindness was repulsive to him.  
  
"I don't need yer pity" he growled, and Carlos started to shrink away.  
  
Then Harry grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. It was quick and sloppy, just dry lips briefly slanted against each other, but it left Carlos breathless and redder than the quickly fading sunset.  
  
He stood shell shocked even as Harry left, breathing unevenly and muttering curses as he disappeared into the night.  
  
Carlos pressed his hand to his mouth, heart pounding like a drum as he processed the last thirty seconds, trying to memorize them, to keep them locked away in his memory forever for those days when his mother was particularly put out, or the voices in his head got too loud again.  
  
His fingertips burned.

* * *

Harry did not come to the hideout the next day, and Carlos worried.  
  
He forced himself not to think about what had happened between them. It had been late, and neither of them had been thinking straight.  
  
Instead, he told himself he was simply anxious about the commission payment, and that answer satisfied the parts of his mind that he was forcing to drown out the rest.  
  
Nevertheless, he found himself unable to get any work done, instead staring blankly at the nearly finished project, his gaze occasionally darting to the crate where Harry would usually sit.  
  
Finally, he stood up and forcefully pounded his fist on the table.  
  
"Fuck!" he growled, before marching to the window. He had half a mind to stick his head out and yell into the streets for Harry to quit being a useless prick and come back. He didn't, because as far as his suicidal thoughts sometimes went, that one was just too odd.  
  
Rather, he paced the length of the hideout again and again, wringing his hands until they were practically bruised.  
  
When the sun had gone down and the only sounds were the raucous yells and occasional shattering glass of street fights in the main square, he stopped, collapsing into a chair and crying for the first time in years.  
  
The whole ordeal felt like a breakup, and it made Carlos want to jump out the window to avoid even having to debate the question that had been growing in his mind like some kind of invasive vine, slowly but surely occupying his every thought.  
  
He didn't have the strength to go back to his mom that night. He was exhausted, and his mother had never approved of crying.  
  
"Reddens the complexion, dear" she's told him once, when he was still young enough to let himself feel, "makes it terribly difficult to match skin tones, and we can't have that. You understand, of course" she had said, and Carlos nodded, holding his breath to avoid breathing in her cigarette smoke and smiling falsely to show his approval. He'd promptly been smacked, and reminded smiling caused wrinkles.  
  
Painful memories ran through Carlos' head for hours as he laid on the hideout floor, head propped up on a rolled up ration sack as he stared numbly into the blackness.  
  
Before uneasy sleep finally came, he forced himself to name the feeling, categorize it, and never feel it again.  
  
He _missed_ Harry.

* * *

The pirate returned the next day. Nothing was said of the incident or his absence, and the only signs he showed of regret were a muttered "Sorry to keep ye waiting, pup" and a bent box of slightly burned cookies, presumably made from the tiny sugar and chocolate rations each family received every month.  
  
For Carlos, it was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyy whadya mean I can't vaguely reference 1984 in my gay fanfiction about a kid's Disney channel movie? It's my story, Janice, leave me alone!  
> Sorry for the shift in style, btw. This reads more like one of my oneshots, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it so please forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially two chapters but they were too short so I combined them. It feels a little jenky so I might fix it later... 
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say thank you for all the positive attention this story has received! I really wasn't expecting much when I published it, but so far I've been so pleasantly surprised by the fandom. Thanks, loves!

A month and week into the endeavor, as summer was just setting in, Carlos finished the watch.  
  
It was early in the morning, and Harry hadn't arrived yet, so Carlos was left staring at his creation.  
  
Part of him was rather melancholy about losing the pirate's company, crass language, melodrama, and all the rest.  
  
He wondered if he would _miss_ Harry again.  
  
He hoped not. This was the Isle, where you got what you wanted and left. Harry would take his watch and leave, never once looking back. Carlos would be alone.  
  
The thought seemed so much emptier than it had a month prior. Loneliness didn't feel normal anymore. It felt suffocating, like a band around his chest that he couldn't seem to break.  
  
He wanted to hate Harry for it, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.   
  
The watched ticked away the time loudly, as if mocking Carlos' quickly approaching deadline.  
  
He sighed.  
  
When he'd started the project, he'd expected to finish it with a good payment and good riddance. Now, he didn't want either. He just wanted his friend to stay.  
  
Carlos cut his own thoughts off and shook his head disgustedly. Harry was not and would never be his "friend". It was a job, and absolutely nothing more.  
  
"Let's see it, pup!"   
  
Carlos jumped, so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard the telltale scratch and scuffle of Harry climbing up the building (he still refused to use the ladder).  
  
Harry's voice came suddenly, cheerful in spite of the hot, gloomy day as he swung himself through the window and into the hideaway. He tossed his hook and his coat into a corner and came over to Carlos' workbench, placing his palms on the table and leaning down to examine his commission.  
  
"It's not perfect" Carlos admitted. "The hour hand sticks a little and I managed to scratch the glass on accident but - "  
  
Harry picked up the watch and held it in his palm, admiring the shiny little thing and looking almost awed at it.  
  
"Looks pretty perfect to me" he said, looking up at Carlos with an admiration in his eyes that the shorter boy had never seen before on _anyone_ , much less someone he'd considered an enemy mere months ago.   
  
"I'm...Thank ye, Carlos" Harry breathed, and Carlos felt his entire chest fill with something warm and gentle that he simply didn't feel like identifying.  
  
"What do I owe ye?" Harry asked. "Anything. I'll give it to ye"  
  
The question hung in the air for a few moments as Carlos thought it over.   
  
This was not something that happened every day. Little Carlos de Vil had an enormous I-owe-you from one of the most feared and respected people on the entire Isle.  
  
Part of him wanted to take advantage of it. Surely, only a fool would let this opportunity slip by.   
  
_But you are a fool_ , a voice in his head whispered, _a fool in -_   
  
Carlos cleared his throat to end his train of thought, and Harry watched him attentively.  
  
"Anything?" Carlos found himself asking.  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeh, pup. Anything for ye"  
  
Carlos clenched his fists and studied Harry's eyes. Stormy, rough, and wild like the pale ocean after a hurricane, always framed by dark paint like clouds gathering on the horizon.  
  
If Harry Hook had any magic, it was in his eyes. Carlos felt certain that if he was allowed to look long enough, he would drown in them. They would pull him in, trap him beneath the waves and fill his lungs with saltwater so they burned like hellish fire.  
  
A shiver danced down Carlos' spine, and he suddenly smiled to himself, shaking his head and turning his gaze to look at his desk.  
  
Harry smiled back, titling Carlos' face back to his with a gentle finger. "What's it gonna be, pup?"  
  
To the surprise of both, Carlos suddenly chuckled. "Free of charge, Hook"  
  
The pirate furrowed his brow suspiciously, lips curling in a way that was almost amused. "Yer pullin' me leg. I'm not a fool, pup. I hope ye don't think I am, especially after all this quality time we've been spending together"  
  
The shorter boy smiled, and Harry immediately resented the little spark in his throat.  
  
"I would never dream of pulling your leg, Hook" Carlos said truthfully, sticking his hand out to shake. "One pocket watch, for the low, low price of nothing. Take it or leave it, Hook"  
  
Still in disbelief, Harry accepted the gesture and shook Carlos' hand. He could feel how cold the pale appendage was, skeletal and delicate, especially when compared to his own broad fist.  
  
He clenched his fist when their hands broke apart, seizing his watch and starting to go before the tossing waves in his chest gave him away.  
  
The pirate had one leg out the window when he turned back to see Carlos watching him with something like fondness.  
  
"Are ye s - "  
  
"Just go before I change my mind" was all Carlos said.  
  
The pirate shrugged.  
  
"Suit yerself" he said, saluting jauntily and tipping out the window.   
  
Carlos rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself, returning to his workbench and picking up where he'd left off on the walkie talkie project.  
  
It did not escape him how much emptier the hideaway seemed now.

* * *

A week passed and Harry finally decided to use the ladder.  
  
"Use the ladder" meant that Harry had scuttled up as quickly and quietly as a mouse and tapped an unsuspecting Carlos' shoulder with a lighthearted "Boo!" and a laugh.  
  
Carlos evidently had not found that ordeal amusing, as evidenced by the gash in the wall from the screwdriver he'd instinctively thrown at Harry and the way he was not pouting at Harry's laughter.  
  
"Geez, Harry! You can't just sneak up on me like that!" Carlos snapped, pressing a hand to his chest as if he might pass out. "I might not survive next time"  
  
"Don't be faintin' on me, pup. I'm not giving ya CPR" Harry assured him, assuming his usual slouch on one of the crates as if it had not been nearly a week since he'd taken the watch home and, presumably, disappeared from Carlos' life for good.  
  
He must have imagined the flush that crept into Carlos' cheeks as he said that.  
  
The boy cleared his throat.   
  
"So what do you want now, Harry?" he asked.  
  
The pirate reached into his pocket and pulled out the pocket watch. The center was dented and the hands had stopped.  
  
"How'd you manage this?" Carlos asked hesitantly, as if he was afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Dropped it"  
  
For someone so dishonest, Harry was a terrible liar.  
  
Carlos knew instantly that the pirate had damaged the watch on purpose, just so he had an excuse to come back to the hideaway. The shorter boy opened his mouth to tell him off and stopped.  
  
Harry was looking at the ground, still holding the watch out, in a way that made him look like a child getting scolded. His left hand was fidgeting with his coat while the hand holding the watch shook ever so slightly.  
  
It was fear, back again.  
  
Harry Hook, completely terrified of rejection.  
  
Carlos remembered what Harry had said about his father. The irony of one of the most feared Isle kids coming to him for protection and comfort was not lost on him, and neither was the way his entire body suddenly felt like it was made of shooting stars.  
  
Saying nothing, Carlos took the watch from Harry's outstretched palm, ignoring that buzz in his fingers where their skin brushed, and returned to his workbench.  
  
"You're lucky I've got such a good insurance policy, Hook. It won't even cost you anything for the repair" Carlos teased, winking cheekily.  
  
Harry caught on and winked back, seemingly relieved.  
  
"I'll bet ye say that to all yer customers" he replied.  
  
"Only if they're as cute as you" Carlos joked back, not quite realizing what he had said.  
  
Harry really did turn red, but he turned around and stuffed his hands in his pockets before Carlos noticed.  
  
"How'd you manage to drop this, anyway?" Carlos asked, trying to hide his smirk. Part of him loved to watch the pirate squirm.  
  
Harry coughed. "Just some sword fighting practice. Bounced off me wrist and rolled along the deck. That great oaf Gil nearly stepped on it, but I saved it before anything too bad happened, I think"  
  
He looked expectantly towards Carlos, who smiled.  
  
"Fortunately it's just a dented gear. I'll have to open the back and replace it. Lucky for you, I've already got those spare parts you kept bringing me" Carlos said.  
  
The pirate smiled proudly and crossed his arms. "What can I say? I'm always one step ahead"  
  
Carlos scoffed.

* * *

"Don't drop it again, Hook"  
  
"Ye know ye can call me Harry, right?"  
  
Carlos shrugged. "Just trying to keep it professional, _Harry_ " he said.  
  
Harry chuckled, examining the newly repaired watch. "Much better, pup"   
  
The silence that followed was awkward for a moment before Harry cleared his throat and put a hand on Carlos' shoulder.   
  
"Look, I owe ye one. I don't know if I can't ever repay it, though. Me dad always went on about form and whatnot, and I'd hate - "   
  
"Harry"  
  
Stormy eyes flashed, and Carlos smiled gently.  
  
"It's okay"  
  
Harry grinned back and leaned forward, and Carlos felt his heart stop for a brief moment.  
  
Suddenly, Harry had pulled him into a hug.  
  
The embrace was brief, and neither party was very experienced, but Carlos promised himself that he would remember the feeling in his chest for the rest of his life.  
  
Was _this_ what those fairytales were always on about?  
  
Harry said goodbye and promised to be back, but Carlos hardly heard him. He was too lost in his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted to know if I read the books. I have not actually, I just glean stuff from other fics. I'm too broke to buy books lol.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's got you in such a good mood, Harry? Find a new twink to screw?" Gil grinned.  
  
"Sod off, Gil. Ye wish ye could be that lucky" Harry snapped, tapping his fingers against his beer bottle impatiently.  
  
Gil ignored the command and instead moved closer to Harry.  
  
"If I guess, will you tell me?" he asked with a shit-eating grin.  
  
"Maybe I'll just wring yer bloody neck instead" Harry grumbled in reply, taking a swig from the bottle.  
  
Gil hummed as he thought, and Harry recognized the melody as an old sea shanty that Uma had taught the crew when they were all still kids.  
  
"I know it's not Red...ain't Louis, either..." Gil muttered, brow furrowed as he thought.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and finished the beer before getting off the stool to fetch another. He'd learned that Ursula really couldn't care less about underage drinkers, and that was just fine by him.  
  
The pub was crowded and loud, which Harry would usually have appreciated. Instead, he found himself rather antisocial, fiddling with his pocket watch and avoiding the gaze of any other patrons.  
  
That damned pup was rubbing off on him.  
  
When he returned to his stool, Gil looked triumphant.  
  
"It's Andie, ain't it?" he declared proudly.  
  
Harry pulled the cork out of his new bottle with his hook and gave a mirthless laugh.  
  
"Like hell it's Andie. Two faced little prat couldn't even look me in the eye without acting a fool" he sneered.  
  
Gil grunted in frustration and went back to thinking. Harry watched him, thoroughly entertained by the other boy's intense expression.  
  
"Don't hurt yerself, mate" he cautioned, laughing to himself as he took another drink.  
  
Gil suddenly lunged forward and seized the pocket watch where it was attached to Harry's wristband.  
  
"It's the little geek, isn't it?" he asked, looking unbearably smug.  
  
Harry took a large swallow to hide his start of surprise and tore the watch away from Gil.  
  
"I don't know what yer talking about" he lied.  
  
It was Gil's turn to look unimpressed.  
  
"We all know you can't lie, Harry" he reminded the other pirate, watching his knuckles whiten as he tightened his grip on the beer bottle in frustration. "How'd you pay the little cutie? Spare me the details, of course, but - "  
  
Harry stood very suddenly and turned his hook on Gil, who shut his mouth as quick as he could.  
  
"Ye want to finish that sentence, Gil?" Harry asked, ignoring the several pairs of eye that were suddenly turned in his direction.  
  
Gil swallowed hard, his pupils reduced to tiny specks as he gripped the bar counter in fear.  
  
Harry titled his head and raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.  
  
"What's the matter? Lost yer tongue?" he snarled. "Funny. It seemed perfectly fine a few moment ago..."  
  
The quivering pirate shook his head and raised his hands in surrender, a silent plea for Harry to leave him in one piece.  
  
Harry laughed, taking a step back and knocking the curve of his hook against Gil's chin for good measure.  
  
"Good lad, then. Best not to jump to conclusions, eh?" Harry chuckled, winking and taking another drink. Gil laughed weakly and scampered off like a dog with its tail between its legs.  
  
Harry snorted before turning round towards the crowd that had gathered to witness the argument and brandishing his hook with a mock bow.  
  
"Does anyone _else_ want to discuss rumors about me life?" he demanded.  
  
None of his audience seemed keen to accept his offer, and they quickly dispersed.  
  
"Good riddance" Harry grunted to himself before marching out of the bar, grabbing another bottle as he did so.

* * *

Harry's cabin aboard the Lost Revenge was nothing if not serviceable.  
  
It was next to Uma's, and only a little bit smaller. There was a cot and a table and a chair, and a large blank wall with many a knife or dagger wedged into the wood from one of Harry's sessions of "Anger Darts", as Uma liked to call it.  
  
The pirate shuffled into his cabin, slamming and locking the door behind him before collapsing on the bed, slouching as he downed the last of his beer.  
  
Harry was no lightweight, but five bottles of Ursula's barely distilled bitter concoctions were enough to knock even Gil out.  
  
"Bloody pup...always in me head" Harry muttered angrily, tossing the empty bottle towards the knife studded wall where it bounced off and rolled under his desk.  
  
Still grumbling to himself, Harry yanked off his boots and lay on his bed, glaring at the wooden ceiling of the cabin.  
  
"Stupid...can't get me with yer damned puppy eyes, no way in hell or high water" he mumbled, hiccupping rolling over to his side as the alcohol settled in his stomach and he started to feel drowsy.  
  
Aside from his little sisters, Harry had never actually loved anyone. He respected Uma and was proud of their crew, but _love_ was something he had never even entertained the though of. Love belonged in Auradon, all golden and rose and perfect, not in the grimy streets and rank air of the Isle.  
  
If there was one thing Hook had taught his son, it was that love did not belong to him, either.  
  
Harry cursed under his breath, but the words were so slurred that even he couldn't quite make them out.  
  
"Stupid goddamn de Vil...fuckin' perfect little grin...fuck..." Harry continued, suddenly leaping to his feet and hurling the hook at the wall where it imbedded itself into the wood with a violent thud.  
  
The quick movement made Harry's head spin, and he collapsed back onto the bed and promptly passed out, leaving only the sound of creaking timbers and waves.

* * *

Harry was back in Carlos' hideout, the warm light of sunset spilling through the open window and tinting everything golden.  
  
As usual, Harry was sprawled on the floor, back propped up against the wall and legs extended onto the floor of the loft.  
  
What was not usual was that Carlos was sitting between Harry's legs, shoulder and head leaning against his chest. One pale hand was holding the pocket watch, fingers tracing the pattern almost rhythmically.  
  
Harry titled his head, wondering how exactly he'd wound up in this situation.  
  
"What're ye doing, pup?" he asked. He noticed he was trying not to move or even breathe to heavily, as if the noise would scare Carlos away.  
  
The shorter boy glanced up at him and smiled.  
  
"I can admire my own handiwork, Harry" he said, a teasing lilt creeping into the edges of his voice. "Besides, it suits you so well"  
  
Harry felt himself chuckle as he tucked the pocket watch back into its pouch. Carlos looked like he wanted to protest, but Harry laced his fingers through the shorter boy's and brought both their hands up to press a kiss to Carlos' bruised knuckles.  
  
"Ye know I can't resist it when you flatter me, love" Harry grinned.  
  
Carlos laughed, swinging his hips about so that he was kneeling in front of Harry, one knee on either side of his hips.  
  
"That's why I do it" he grinned, cupping Harry's cheeks and coming forward to kiss him softly.  
  
Harry let out a soft groan and leaned into the kiss, letting their mouths fall open and their tongues languidly work against each other.  
  
Carlos pressed closer, and the noises that were growing louder outside seemed to fade for a few moments of peace.  
  
"I love you" Carlos whispered.

* * *

Harry woke up almost immediately, head pounding and fists clenched around fistfuls of sheet.  
  
Stupid, goddamned, beautiful pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who're Red, Louis, and Andie? FIRST COMMENTER TO CORRECTLY GUESS WINS A REQUEST FIC! Idk guys this is such a fun community so I thought ‘why not?’  
> I feel the need to add that I've never read the books (It's hard to get away with buying stuff like that without kid or anything cuz the cashiers judge you hard) so just pretend they don't exist if you're going to guess


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait and the shortness of the chapter. The next one should be plenty long, tho.

About a week after he'd fixed the pocket watch, Carlos had a new task from Harry.

The pirate had apparently decided to start using the ladder, and he climbed into the loft looking vaguely out of breath and slammed his hook down onto Carlos' workbench.

The shorter boy wasn't the slightest bit phased as he set aside his current project.

"What do you - "

He glanced down at the hook and his words died on his lips. The weapon was mangled and dented to the extent that it hardly resembled a hook anymore. It was almost deliberate-looking.

"Harry, how - "

"Do I get to say I dropped it?" Harry joked weakly, with a hollow laugh that did not reach his nervous eyes.

Carlos smiled sympathetically. "Only if you want to"

Harry shook his head, leaning and against the desk and crossing his arms with a frustrated sigh. 

"I can't lie to ye, pup. I got angry. Took it out on me hook" he explained. "S'pose it's not as bad as me old anger management techniques" he added, chuckling to himself as if he'd momentarily forgotten where he was.

Carlos didn't ask for clarification. He knew the Isle. He knew what it did to your psyche, how it ripped apart your self esteem and filled your head with poisonous thoughts so you tore yourself apart from the outside in just to get some light in your mind.

"Well. You certainly did a number on it" Carlos conceded, eyeing the bent hook with concern. "I don't know what I can do, though. It's not exactly a technical thing. You might be better off with - "

"No!" Harry interrupted, a little too loudly. Carlos flinched and he softened his voice instantly. "Sorry. But I don't trust anyone else with this. Please, pup. It's all I got. Means a lot to me" he insisted. His voice wavered.

The boy sighed, not unkindly, as he gingerly lifted up the hook. "Alright. I'll try"

Harry smiled.

"I could kiss ye, pup" he joked.

It took all Carlos' willpower not to stand and accept the offer. Instead, he reached for his largest pair of pliers and a lighter.

"Mind fetching that roll of foil over there? I'd rather not set my workbench on fire" he grinned.

Harry grinned with him, and obeyed. As soon as the wood of the workbench was sufficiently protected, Carlos got to work. Harry sat on a crate, and their session began.

"Not to be rude or anything" Carlos began, "but why not just get a new hook? They can't be that rare"

Harry didn't look angry. Rather, his eyes clouded over with a melancholy fog as he responded.

"It was the one thing me dad ever gave me. Said to 'uphold his legacy' or some shite like that. Never much fancied his fate, but I'd like to thing I've done a pretty good job" Harry explained, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Why would you _want_ to make your father proud?" Carlos asked, his mind drifting back to all the times he'd accepted the punishment of endless cleaning or manual labour instead of agreeing to skin or steal a dog.

Harry thought for a long moment before simply shrugging.

"I don't know, pup. You know how it feels when ye disappoint 'em. I know ye do"

Carlos considered Harry's words for a long moment.

"My mom always cared more about coats than she did me. I guess I'm sort of grateful, in a way. I don't feel like I owe her much" he admitted.

"Me dad let me live this long. Gotta be worth something, innit?" Harry said.

"You've lived this long because you're tough as nails and you've got guts" Carlos corrected the pirate, "not because your deadbeat dad _let_ you"

Harry looked up at Carlos again, lips parted ever-so-slightly in surprise.

"Thanks, pup" was all he said, but the words seemed to come a little bit easier to him now.

The shorter boy smiled softly, not meeting Harry's eyes as he focused on his task of reshaping the bent hook.

"No problem" he replied, tongue poking out between his teeth as he squinted at his work.

And really, it wasn't.

* * *

As he had predicted, Carlos' fix-it job wasn't exactly top notch. This fire from the lighter had helped to soften the metal so he could bend the hook back into shape, but it had left the previously impeccable metal tarnished and slightly blackened. On top of that, the shape wasn't completely back to normal. Carlos had spent nearly the entire day fighting with the weapon, and still been unable to perfect the curve.

Harry was delighted.

"Ye've no idea how long I spent trying to bend it back into shape with me hands" Harry said, testing out the hook and nearly ripping one of Carlos' blueprints from the wall.

"Twenty minutes?" the shorter boy teased, seizing the edge of the pirate's jacket sleeve to prevent any accidents.

"Well, it _felt_ like a long time" Harry grumbled, trying not to smile.

He turned to Carlos, and they looked at each other for a long moment. Carlos bit his lip, and Harry suddenly turned away and walked over to the window.

Carlos scoffed teasingly. "Leaving so soon? How unromantic of you" he laughed, once again failing to fully realize what he'd said. He was always like that around Harry. Brash and reckless. 

In some ways, Harry was becoming like Carlos, too. Softer, gentler around the edges and without the cruel sharpness to his every word that he'd picked up from years pf defending himself against family and foes alike.

Before Harry could reply, Carlos came over to stand beside him.

"Besides, I thought you'd finally learned how to use the ladder"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Jesus, mum, if it means that much to ye I'll use it. I just wanted to see the sunset"

Carlos glanced out the small window. The sunset had just began to paint the sky golden and orange, but it was obstructed by the outline of the Isle's various buildings and structures. It was as if the sun was being swallowed up by its jagged black jaws.

"It must be a better view from your ship" Carlos remarked, half to himself.

Harry shrugged. "Sure. But yer not there, so I think this'll do just fine. Things are always nicer with ye"

Carlos said nothing. He didn't even blush as he reached out and grasped one of Hook's hands. The pirate did not look at him, but he allowed their fingers to interlock as he continued to stare out at the sunset.

Not for the first time, Carlos thought about kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K my dudes we've come to a crossroads. When I first wrote up this story, it was a smutty oneshot. Then I realized there was a ton more fluff and angst I could explore, so the story got longer, and now has two endings (hence this fic's unrated status). Here's the thing: the smutty ending might be too much ATM, but if that's what you guys want, you'll get it. You've all been so supportive and sweet and I can't thank you enough. If not, I'll just publish the fluffy ending instead. I likely won't publish both, so choose widely! Love ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoorah I finally finished!
> 
> The response was pretty unanimous for fluff so that's what I ended up doing. I hope no one is too upset.

Carlos woke the next morning with an ache in his neck and a feeling like his entire chest was made of clouds.  
  
He yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes. He'd managed to fall asleep in his hideout again. Not exactly unusual, but the hard wooden floor usually made for a sore neck and back the next day.  
  
Carlos carefully rose to his feet. As he did so, a large red coat slid off his body and into a heap on the floor. The shorter boy's eyes widened as he retrieved the article of clothing.  
  
_Harry.  
_  
Scanning the room for any sign of the pirate, Carlos held the coat closer to his chest, trying not to bury his face in the rough leather.  
  
"Pup!"  
  
Carlos shot into the air and dropped the coat, practically launching himself towards the ladder to make his escape.  
  
Harry climbed through the window and tossed Carlos a bruised but edible apple, which he caught clumsily.  
  
"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Carlos demanded, examining the fruit.  
  
"Nah" Harry confessed. "But it's fun to scare ye"  
  
Carlos rolled his eyes and set the apple down to offer Harry his coat.  
  
"I assume you want this back?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Harry accepted the coat and pulled it on, oblivious to the way Carlos glanced at the floorboards, swallowing hard.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. Ye fell asleep last night and I figured ya'd need some protection so I stuck around. Ye can thank me later" Harry explained, tossing his hook from one hand to the other fondly.  
  
Carlos couldn't help but smile.  
  
The pirate leaned again the desk, and Carlos forced himself to remain calm in spite of the way the sun was making Harry _glow_ like some kind of god.  
  
Boy, he was whipped.  
  
Harry glanced at the hook one last time before looking up at Carlos.  
  
"Are ye sure ye don't wanna charge me?" he asked.  
  
As usual, Carlos only shrugged. "Not like I'd ever use the money"  
  
"Look, pup, I don't like owing favors, and they're really pilin' up 'round ye" Harry protested, gesturing to his watch. "There's gotta be something I can do"  
  
A gleam of mischief suddenly flickered in Carlos' eyes, and he turned to face his workbench coyly.  
  
"I can think of something you can do" he replied, in a poor attempt at a seductive tone that was somehow more attractive than anything else would have been.  
  
Harry's heart went into his throat, but he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, coming up very close behind the shorter boy.  
  
"What might that be? What is it ye want, Carlos?"  
  
Carlos turned and started as he found himself face to face with Harry. His breath caught in his throat, and he swallowed hard. The sound of his real name in the pirate's voice, as well as the way he was staring at him, eyes slightly lidded and eyebrow quirked, made Carlos bolder than he'd ever been in his life.  
  
Still, he couldn't quite speak.  
  
The air was holding its breath.  
  
Oh, god, the air was almost crackling with electricity. Harry was getting impatient.  
  
Carlos inhaled sharply.  
  
"You"  
  
The pirate blinked for a moment, and just as Carlos was about to toss himself out the window, the pirate laughed affectionately and reached out to cup Carlos' jaw.  
  
"Yer _too_ adorable pup" Harry murmured, gently brushing his thumb over Carlos' bottom lip, feeling the shorter's warm sigh against his fingertips.  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Can I kiss ye?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
Carlos smiled, his whole body suddenly feeling like it was made of butterflies.  
  
"I though you'd never ask" he grinned, and Harry rolled his eyes before leaning down to press their lips together, soft and warm and absolute bliss.  
  
Harry could have lived a hundred more years just from that gentle brush of Carlos' lips on his, lacking any anger or frustration but somehow more intense than their first.  
  
If there was anything Harry had learned about the shorter boy, it was that Carlos had never been one to back away from a challenge.  
  
He pushed himself up onto his toes and tilted his head, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, all to gain better access to the pirate's mouth.  
  
The kiss lasted for forever and yet not long enough, because when Harry broke to take a breath Carlos immediately pulled him back down, more confident this time as their tongues moved languidly against each other.  
  
"You know you don't have to break things to come see me" Carlos whispered, laughing to himself as Harry smiled against his lips.  
  
"But I just love to watch ya work" he admitted.  
  
Carlos wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and grinned up at him. "I've got lots of projects. You can come watch me any day"  
  
"Are ye asking me to make ye a habit?" Harry asked, winking cheekily.   
  
The shorter boy shrugged, shifting his hands so they were cupping the nape of the pirate's neck and the start of his jaw.  
  
"I'm whatever you want me to be" he said. He'd heard Evie use the same line before, and he had a sneaking suspicion she'd learned it from a soap opera rerun.   
  
Harry blinked and laughed.  
  
"I don't much think sultry flirting suits ye, pup" Harry confessed. "But yer too cute when ye try it"   
  
Carlos pouted ever so slightly but leaned into Harry's next embrace, savoring the salt and the sky and the roar of the ocean that Harry left on his mouth.  
  
"I think I love you"   
  
The words tumbled out of Carlos' lips before he could stop them, and for a moment they were both silent.  
  
He'd said the word. The one that didn't belong on the Isle, didn't belong with criminals and villains, didn't belong to two frightened teens who were starting to wonder what it was they'd begun just a few months prior.  
  
Harry's face, which had been frozen in a wide-eyes stare, slowly broke into a smile, like the stars coming out one by one on a summer evening.  
  
"I think I do too" he replied, and Carlos kissed him again before he could even finish his last word.   
  
It wouldn't last forever. They both knew, even in that moment, that the world would not stand for them or with them. One day, perhaps, they'd catch a glimpse of each other, one standing ashore and the other aboard a ship, and remember, just for a split second, what this moment meant.  
  
But for now, they let themselves feel.  
  
It was so powerful that Carlos almost felt his bones would shatter like glass at the warmth surging through his veins, his cold hands and sad eyes.  
  
He didn't notice he was crying until Harry brushed away the tears, kissing his cheeks soothingly.  
  
"It's okay, Carlos" Harry whispered, strong hands never leaving Carlos' jaw.  
  
The shorter boy leaned into the touch before pushing up onto his toes for another long kiss.  
  
Oh, gods.  
  
So _this_ was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ngl I had a blast writing this so I can only hope you guys had just as much fun reading it. Rarepair fics are always so great because the fandoms are insanely nice and encouraging so keep up the good work. 
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon, loves!

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, both myself and my bf played Captain Hook on different occasions in different theater productions before we met (I was a generic Disney-esque version, he was in Peter and the Starcatcher)


End file.
